Exploration X
Exploration X '''is a game by Fantendo and Bomb Productions Games. It is for the Nintendo Wii system. '''Genre: '''RPG/Action/Adventure '''Rated: '''Exploration X is rated T for Teen for Mild Violence and Some Crude Humor. '''Story: Since the beginning of time, there has always been the good people. They are people that fight for the protection of others. They are most living things. But, there has always been the select group of living things that are'' not'' so friendly. There has always been the fued between those groups. Good usually always prevails. But, the "goodie groups" are facing their most evil, diabolical, and sinister challenge yet. They are the species from heck....The Squirrels...... In the late 90's, people were disappearing at an alarming rate. Was there a killer? No. Was there a disease? Not possible. One day, a little (and quite fat) boy named Ed Withers was challenged to climb a tree faster than another boy named John Smith. Ed took the challenge and climbed the tree. He reached the top the same time as John, but John was nowhere to be found. Ed called out for John. Still no answer. Then, Ed felt something wet on his foot. He looked down. He was sitting in a puddle of blood. And, from a hole in the tree, he could hear John Smith's screaming cries for help. At that moment, everyone came out of their houses. They could hear the screams, too. Then, a very brave little boy came out of his house. His name was Milo Flax. Milo was John and Ed's best friend. As I mentioned before, he was very brave. So, Milo climbed the tree and went inside the hole, only with his boomerang and his bare hands. Ed doubted that Milo could save John alone, so he tagged along, only with his trusty tree branch and a chocolate bar. Milo and Ed didn't know it, but they were about to fight a very evil force... Playable Chracters: Milo Flax: Weapon: Boomerang Strength: 8/10 Speed: 6/10 Ed Withers: Weapon: Tree Branch Strength: 9/10 Speed: 3/10 Squirley Squirlerson: Weapon: Squirley Sword Strength: 7/10 Speed: 9/10 Chipper Munk: Weapon: Acorns Strength: 7/10 Speed: 10/10 John Smith: (Only at the very end!) Weapon: Baseball bat Strength: 10/10 Speed: 8/10 Chapters: (Spoiler Alert!!!) Chapter 1: 'The Beginning:' You Play As: Milo and Ed The two friends climb in the hole in the tree, not knowing what lied ahead. "Milo..." said Ed, "I really think we should go, now...". "We have to save John, Ed." said Milo, "Who knows what the killer in here is doing to him..." Milo shivered a bit. "Scary thoughts..." he said. Then, Ed remembered something. "Milo!" said Ed, "It's not a killer! It's something much, much worse! I read it on my chocolate bar wrapper!" Ed showed Milo the wrapper. Milo read the headlines on the wrapper aloud. " ' Evil Squirrels Kill Thousands.' 'Local Man Says Squirrels Talk And Are Taking Over The World.' ' Local Housewife Says The Squirrel's Commander Makes His Squirrel Minions Scout The Trees For Human Food' " read Milo. Ed looked at Milo. "Ed," said Milo, "This is stupid. Squirrels are just mindless animals. You're crazy." Suddenly, the hole behind them shrunk and closed. Everything went dark. "M-Milo..." whispered Ed, "What was th-that?!" "I...I don't know..." Then, a voice in the distance shouted, "Hello, little piggies!". Milo and Ed were silent. "Not talkin', eh?" said the voice. "Wh-who are you?" asked Milo. "Why, little child..." said the voice as a spotlight shone on him and revealed his identity, "...I'm the Commander!". Milo and Ed looked in horror as they saw a slightly overgrown squirrel with a pistol in hand. "Now..." said the Commander, "Should we eat the fat one?" More voices in the distance said "Yes...". Then, Milo got in front of Ed and said, "Over my dead body...". After a long battle with the Squirell Commander, Milo and Ed escaped and went to the next room. Chapter 2: The Ooze Tubes... You Play As: Milo and Ed As Milo and Ed ventured deeper into the tree, everything got more and more mysterious. Sometimes, as they strolled into a room, there were huge tubes filled with green ooze. Ed thought he saw a hand press up against the tube's glass through the ooze once. Milo and Ed, after about an hour of walking, strolled into another ooze tube room, except this one had one giant tube in the middle of the room. Milo and Ed gazed at it. "What do you think it is...?" whispered Ed. "No clue..." whispered Milo. Then, the ooze tube broke, and out came a giant squirrel! After a long battle with the Giga Squirrel, Milo and Ed ventured into the next room. Chapter 3: A Furry Friend You Play As: Squirley Squirlerson Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the tree, a young squirrel named Squirley Squirlerson was making a resistance against the other squirrel's evil ways. Unfortunately for Squirley, no one would join his alliance... Until Milo and Ed came along. Squirley found himself cornered by 5 giant squirrels, (because he is outlawed by the squirrels) and Milo and Ed had seen his wanted posters up and knew he was a good guy, so Milo and Ed helped squirley out and the three ventured deeper into the tree. Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery You Play As: Squirley, Milo, and Ed As the three ventured deeper into the tree, they spied another gigantic ooze tube filled with yellow slime. "What does yellow slime mean?" asked Milo, stepping closer to the tube, Ed following close behind. "Guys," said Squirley, "I really don't think you should get any closer...". "Why?" asked Ed. Suddenly, the ooze tube broke open, unveiling a giant, yellow squirrel, juiced up with electric powers. "That's why...." said Squirley as all of the gang stared up at the monstrosity. After defeating the electric rodent, the three ventured deeper into the tree... Controls: Gamecube Controller: A: Attack B: Defense Y: Special X: Item Control Stick: Move Around D Pad: Taunt Gallery: Coming Soon!!! Trivia: *Exploration X has most of the same controls as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *Exploration X is a spoof on most zombie and some apocalyptic games. *The creator of Exploration X actually believes squirrels are evil because they are. *Exploration X was inspired in part by the 3.14 and Henry the Moose games. Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games